O Beijo de Lorde Voldemort
by F. Lovett
Summary: Não é de hoje que Bellatrix, a Comensal mais fiel, sonha em ter ser merecido reconhecimento por tudo que fez pelo seu Lorde. Mas então esse dia chega, e ela acaba sem saber se foi real ou se foi fruto de sua imaginação.


Não há como dizer que o nome Voldemort causava certo receio em quem o pronunciava. Claro que tinha algumas exceções. Mas aqueles que acreditavam em superstições sempre evitavam pronunciar seu nome, referindo-se a ele apenas por Você-Sabe-Quem.

Mas isso não quer dizer que não existia alguém que seguisse os seus passos, que o respeitasse como nunca respeitara alguém. Esses eram os Comensais da Morte, aqueles que o consideravam seu mestre e obedeciam às suas ordens, compartilhando com ele a idéia de que os trouxas não deveriam fazer parte da vida dos bruxos, pois aqueles eram de sangue sujo e não mereciam ter seu sangue misturado com o sangue puro.

Dentre esses Comensais, dos que faziam parte do seu círculo íntimo, havia Bellatrix Lestrange. Com o nome de uma estrela e de uma família inteiramente mágica, Bellatrix sempre se considerara a Comensal mais fiel, tendo as próprias palavras de Voldemort para confirmar.

Só que servi-lo nunca foi seu único interesse. Bellatrix já deixara bem claro que suas intenções para com o Lorde das Trevas iam além de cumprir devidamente as ordens dele. Saber que o seu amo confiava nela era como ouvir uma declaração de amor. Isso pode ter sido efeito de tantos anos em Azkaban. Mas mesmo com sua mente desequilibrada, Bellatrix não perdera as esperanças de um dia ser notada como realmente queria ser pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Mas de todos os Comensais a quem ela tanto exibia esse seu "poder", ela parecia esconder do seu marido, Rodolphus, que fora a Azkaban junto a ela. O real motivo para ela não querer falar desse assunto com ele ninguém chegou a saber – às vezes diziam que era por medo ou até por não querer machucá-lo, mas nada disso fazia sentido. Gratidão nunca fez parte da natureza de Bellatrix Lestrange.

O problema foi que dessa vez, Lorde Voldemort voltara ainda mais frio que antes. Se um dia ele nunca pareceu ter sentimentos, agora era menos ainda. Assim como ela esperava, ele voltara. Seus anos em Azkaban não fora em vão. Mas ele parecia estar cada vez mais distante, querendo apenas ficar sozinho, não queria que o atrapalhassem. E a dúvida assombrava a mente de Bellatrix: ele seria capaz de olhá-la do mesmo jeito de antes?

Se bem que ambos foram muito cautelosos em relação a isso, pois muito Comensais chegavam a achar que Bellatrix estava apenas devaneando e tudo não passava de loucura dela.

Dessa vez eles estavam reunidos na mansão dos Malfoy. Lucius, que acabara de voltar, parecia mais pálido que já era. Narcisa ficara mais quieta, apenas protegendo seu filho.

- Chamei-os aqui esta noite – começou Voldemort, caminhando de um lado para o outro, numa extremidade da mesa, sua voz fria parecia ecoar naquela sala escura – para deixar bem claro que mais uma vez o meu plano falhou. O menino Potter fugiu novamente.

Bellatrix deixou escapar uma exclamação de indignação. Voldemort pareceu notar, pois seus olhos desgrudaram sua varinha e posaram, por milésimos de segundo nela.

- O fato, companheiros, é que não podemos exterminar esses trouxas se _ele_ continua vivo. Não há como continuar com essa tarefa se existe alguém querendo tomar o meu lugar. Só eu posso viver.

Era como se ele estivesse cantando. Bellatrix sentia-se hipnotizada por aquela voz fria que, de alguma forma, adorava. Ela estava debruçada na mesa, prestando bastante atenção em cada movimento que ele fazia.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse voado. Num piscar de olhos, Bellatrix viu todos os outros Comensais se levantando e indo embora da mansão. Voldemort, por sua vez, caminhava lentamente em sua direção.

Seu coração acelerou. Batia tão rápido que Bellatrix poderia jurar que a qualquer instante ele saltaria pela boca. Ela segurou a cadeira em que estava sentada com mais força, mas suas unhas pareciam impedi-la de botar mais força ainda. Ela apertou bem os lábios, sentindo que seus dentes estavam batendo. Tentou ser a mais calma possível, mas aquilo foi o mais próximo de calma que ela conseguiu ficar.

- Bellatrix? – chamou. Os pêlos da bruxa se arrepiaram.

- M-milorde – respondeu apenas, sentindo como se seus músculos fizessem o maior esforço para conseguir falar.

- Preciso falar com você – e ao que pareceu a Bellatrix, sua voz soou bem mais suave dessa vez – a sós.

Ou ela estava ficando realmente maluca ou ele fez questão de sublinhar sua última palavra.

Sem dizer mais nada, Bellatrix o seguiu. Seus passos eram ansiosos e receosos ao mesmo tempo. Ela sabia que tinha sua confiança, como também sabia que ele poderia matá-la a qualquer momento se fizesse algo errado.

Ela só o via. Não sabia para onde ele a levava. Só se deu conta de onde estava quando chegaram a um quarto no andar de cima da casa. Voldemort parara bem de frente a uma janela que dava para uma grande área livre e nada mais. Ele não admirava as estrelas – não perdia tempo fazendo isso. – Estava apenas esperando.

- Feche a porta – ordenou, ainda de costas para ela.

Sem questionar ela o obedeceu imediatamente, como um elfo doméstico. Fechou a porta e permaneceu parada, de pé, esperando que ele desse mais alguma ordem ou que, simplesmente se virasse.

Ele se virou. Seus olhos encontraram os dela e ela congelou, desejando não ter esperado que ele virasse. Agora ele parecia mais assustador. Algo lhe dizia que aquele não era bem o Lorde das Trevas por quem ela se derretia toda.

Ele estava cada vez mais próximo, cada vez mais próximo, até que parou quando chegou a menos de um metro de distância dela. Foi quando ela notou que também dera alguns passos para frente.

- Não sabe o quanto é doloroso saber que a maioria deles está aqui por medo e não por fidelidade – disse ele, desviando seu olhar para longe dela, mas depois voltou a encontrar seus olhos. – Mas você não. Você continuou fiel, como sempre foi.

- E sempre serei, Milorde – disse ela, recuperando finalmente a sua voz.

Sua força parecia estar voltando aos poucos. Bellatrix sentia a sensibilidade de cada parte do seu corpo voltar. Mas seu coração ainda batia descompassado. Mas ele estava cada vez mais próximo e sua boca estava entreaberta. Ela sabia o que estava por vir, mas não queria acreditar.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele apertarem sua cintura e puxá-la para si tão brutalmente que ela deu um soluço de susto antes de os lábios se comprimirem. Ela sabia que ele não era de conversa, nem de sentimentos. Se ela acreditou que poderia dar um jeito? Sim, ela acreditou. Ela o amava, e sabia que ele não era capaz de amar. Mas ao sentir suas línguas se encontrarem, esqueceu de tudo e se deixou levar.

E como num estalar de dedos, estavam distantes novamente. Ambos com a respiração descompassada, sem olhar para a cara do outro. Bellatrix ainda se sentia nas nuvens, como num sonho em que nunca precisasse ser acordada. Mas a voz distante dele, como um eco, a fez voltar à realidade.

- Espero que entenda isso como merecimento por toda sua fidelidade a mim por esses anos, Bellatrix – disse ele, mais uma vez de costas para a bruxa. – Sei que acha que merecia bem mais que isso, mas o que você quer eu, infelizmente, não posso lhe oferecer.

E naquele mesmo instante ela entendeu o que ele estava falando. Ele não podia amá-la, muito menos como ela o amava.

- Entendo, Milorde – sua voz soou tão fraca que foi quase um sussurro.

- Ótimo – foram suas últimas palavras. Bellatrix pôde jurar que viu seu Lorde dar um leve sorriso, mas não arriscaria dizer isso a ele. Poderia ser suas últimas palavras.

Notando que era o fim da conversa, Bellatrix saiu, ainda com a cabeça no beijo. Mal podia acreditar no que acontecera naquele quarto. E, não podia negar, gostaria que acontecesse mais uma vez pelo menos.

De uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Lorde Voldemort sempre iria surpreendê-la, não importa como ou quando, mas sempre iria surpreendê-la.


End file.
